Benutzer Blog:Dragon Rainbow/Vom Entwickler-Pult: Schilde - Teil II: Dorfschutz und Zwangspausen
In unserem letzten Beitrag haben wir den Grundstein für das überarbeitete Schildsystem gelegt. Wir erhöhen den Fokus sowohl bei den Angriffen als auch bei den Verteidigungen, indem wir besser den täglichen Zeitplan der Spieler unterstützen. Rathäuser kommen zurück in das Dorf, sodass Spieler fair verteidigen müssen, um ein Schild zu bekommen, was zu zuverlässigeren Schilden führt. Spieler können auch mehr angreifen, indem sie während eines Schildes angreifen. Damit das System aber wirklich funktioniert, mussten wir über die "Online-Zeit" und die Schilddauer nachdenken. center|500px|link= Dorfschutz - Online-Zeit-Unterstützung Der Dorfschutz ist ein neuer, kurzer Weg, um sein Dorf vor einem Angriff zu schützen, während man kein Schild hat: *Wenn der Dorfschutz aktiv ist, wird dein Dorf so behandelt, als wäre es online, auch wenn du das Spiel schließt oder die Verbindung verlierst. *Spieler können während des Dorfschutz ohne Nachteile angreifen. *Der Dorfschutz ist kostenlos aktiv, wenn ein Schild ausläuft. Abhängig von der Liga dauert dies von 15 Minuten bis zu drei Stunden. *Zwei zusätzliche Stunden können für 10 Juwelen jeden Tag im Shop gekauft werden, wenn dein Schild abläuft (23 Stunden Abklingzeit). *Ein aktiver Dorfschutz kann jederzeit deaktiviert werden. *Wenn man ein Schild kauft, wird dies den Dorfschutz deaktivieren. Der Gedanke hinter dem Dorfschutz ist, dass du dein Gerät einem kleinen Bruder gibst, der dein Spiel online hält - mit dem Unterschied, dass der Dorfschutz dich nicht im Clan schlecht aussehen lassen wird und auch nicht alle deine Juwelen ausgibt. Wann immer du für einen kurzen Zeitpunkt das Gerät verlassen musst, steht der Dorfschutz bereit, um die Dinge zu überwachen bis du wiederkommst. Der Dorfschutz wird auch den Spielern helfen, die ein wenig nach Ablauf ihres Schildes online kommen und wird Top-Spieler mit weniger Stress spielen lassen, da das Dorf nicht mehr wegen Inaktivität schließt. "Hallo, ist da jemand?" Ja! Der Dorfschutz! Die Zwangspausen sind auch Teil der Online-Zeit. Zwangspausen limitieren die Zeit, die ein Spieler im Spiel verbringen kann, ohne ein Schild zu benötigen. Dies geht, bis das Spiel sagt: "Okay, um weiterzuspielen musst du verteidigen und es ist fair anderen Spielern die Möglichkeit zu geben, dich anzugreifen". Der Spieler wird dann aus dem Spiel gekickt, für ein paar Minuten, und der Spieler wird in der Gegnersuche als Ziel angeboten. thumb|center|link=|500px|Zwangspausen stellen sicher, dass jeder regelmäßig verteidigt. Zusammen mit unseren Änderungen am Schildsystem, wird das Zwangspausen-System auch einige Änderungen erfahren, damit alle Clasher verteidigen und angreifen und das in einem faireren und flexibleren Weg: *Ein Spieler muss offline gehen für sechs Minuten, wenn er drei Stunden durchgehend (oder die Zeit des Dorfschutzes) ohne Schild gespielt hat. *Dieses Limit von drei Stunden wird nur zurückgesetzt, wenn man einen Schild bekommt oder in einem der besonderen Fälle, die weiter unten erklärt werden. *Wenn man sich den Dorfschutz für zwei Stunden im Shop kauft, dann wird das aktuelle Limit des Spielers um zwei Stunden angehoben. *Das Limit wird während Server-Wartungen pausiert, aber jedoch nicht zurückgesetzt. Wir haben bereits einige Änderungen diskutiert, aber es wird noch mehr Änderungen bezogen auf Beute, Liga-Boni und Trophäen-Angebote geben. Für den Rest dieses Beitrages werden wir mehr ins Detail gehen, denn das überarbeitete Schildsystem ist etwas komplex. Die Zwangspausen werden für die meisten Spieler keine Rolle spielen. Solltest du also auf das Update warten wollen und die "Learning by doing"-Variante anwenden wollen, dann tue das bitte! Wir sind uns sicher, dass alle Clasher es nach wenigen Angriffen und Verteidigungen verstehen werden. Wenn du aber in mehr Details eintauchen willst, dann lese diesen Beitrag und lerne, was den Dorfschutz von dem Schild unterscheidet und lies dir mehr Details des überarbeiteten Zwangspausen-System durch. Bleibe dran, um mehr zu erfahren! Unterstützung für engagiertes Clashen Wie wir in unserem letzten Post erwähnen, gibt es viele Clasher, die ihre Strategien auf dem Schildsystem schützen, was das Online sein für lange Zeit einbezieht. Allerdings muss man manchmal ein wenig Abstand von dem Spiel nehmen, aber man ist noch nicht bereit für seine nächste Verteidigung. Die Hauptmotivation der Einführung des Dorfschutzes ist es, diesen zusätzlich zum Schildsystem einzuführen, was das gleiche Ziel verfolgt: Spielern zu helfen online zu bleiben, wenn sie das müssen, es aber fair zu halten. 500px|link=|center|thumb|Gehe online, offline und greife, wann immer du willst. Dein Dorf wird vom Dorfschutz geschützt! Obwohl der Dorfschutz und das Schild den selben Job haben, werden sie in verschiedenen Wegen verwendet. Der Dorfschutz ist dazu da, um die aktive Spielzeit zu unterstützen, während das Schild Gegner davon abhalten soll, dein Dorf anzugreifen, wenn du offline ist. Wenn du zum Beispiel eine Pause von 15 Minuten brauchst, um zu duschen oder 90 Minuten, um einen Freund abzuholen oder wenn du nur deine Kasernen boosten willst und zwei Stunden brauchst, um durchgehend anzugreifen, auch wenn du abwesend bis für einen Moment, dann bist du geschützt, während du offline bist. Hier ein Vergleich der beiden Seiten, der den Unterschied der beiden Seiten verdeutlichen soll: Behalte im Hinterkopf, dass der aktive Dorfschutz IMMER auf die drei Stunden Zwangspausen-Limit draufzählt, auch wenn der Spieler die ganze Zeit offline ist. Das Kaufen der zwei zusätzlichen Stunden des Dorfschutzes im Shop wird zwei Stunden auf das aktuelle Zwangspausen-Limit setzen, um sicherzustellen, dass das Limit komplett ausgenutzt werden kann. Schilde erlauben Spielern, längere Pausen vom Spiel zu nehmen, während der Dorfschutz hilft, dass Dorf online zu halten, wenn sie es wollen und das Zwangspausen-System stellt sicher, dass jeder fair verteidigt. Die drei Systeme gehen Hand in Hand mit dem Ziel, Clasher und ihre Strategien zu unterstützen und das in einem faireren und flexibleren Weg. Die Änderung zur Gegnersuche, der Beute und den Trophäenangebote besprechen wir im nächsten Beitrag, die die Dinge weiter ausgleichen sollen. Kostenloser Dorf´schutz, Fair Play und die Gnade-Regelung Es gibt zwei Fälle, wo der Dorfschutz dem Spieler automatisch zur Verfügung gestellt wird. 1) Nachdem ein Schild abläuft center|500px|link=|thumb|Top-Spieler sind 100% ihrer Spielzeit geschützt!|link= Jeder Clasher kennt die Frustration, wenn man vergisst, dass sein Schild abgelaufen ist, das Spiel öffnet und zwar ein paar Minuten zu spät. Manchmal lässt man das Spiel auch nur ein wenig zu lang aus den Augen und direkt wird man angegriffen. Um dem entgegenzuwirken aktiviert sich der Dorfschutz automatisch, wenn ein Schild abläuft. Wie lange er aktiv wird, ist abhängig von der Liga, in der sich der Spieler befindet. *Meister I-Spieler und darunter kriegen für 15 Minuten den Dorfschutz, wenn der Schild abläuft *Championsliga (alle drei Bereiche): 30 Minuten *In Titan III für eine Stunde *In Titan II für zwei Stunden *Und in Titan I und der Legendenliga für drei Stunden. Einige aufmerksame Chefs werden bemerkt haben: In Titan I und der Legendenliga gibt es automatisch einen Schutz für drei Stunden, was so lange ist wie das Zwangspausen-Limit. Das bedeutet, dass Clasher in Titan I und der Legendenliga 100% ihrer Zeit geschützt sind und direkt aus dem Spiel geschmissen werden, wenn der Dorfschutz abläuft. Das bedeutet, dass alle Top-Spieler automatisch online bleiben, wenn ihr Schild deaktiviert wurde und jedes Zwangspausen-Limit komplett ausnutzen werden ohne irgendwelchen zusätzlichen Aufwand. 2) Nach dem Verteidigen eines erfolglosen Angriffes center|link=|thumb|400px|Kein Schild? Nimm dir 15 Minuten, um dich auf den nächsten Angriff vorzubereiten! Wie wir in unserem letzten Post erwähnt haben, sollen Verteidiger jetzt viel zuverlässiger ein Schild kriegen, gerade, wenn diese ein gutes Layout haben, was gegen Angreifer effektiv ist. 30% ist nun nötig, um ein Schild zu kriegen. In manchen Fällen, wenn der Verteidiger eine gute Basis hat, tritt der Fall ein, dass der Angreifer weniger als 30% schafft (oder Chefs, die ihr Rathaus an den Rand stellen). Dann wird eine 15 minütige Überbrückung durch den Dorfschutz möglich, der sich kostenlos und automatisch aktiviert, damit man sein Dorf wieder aufbauen kann. Allerdings werden diese 15 Minuten nicht das Zwangspausen-Limit zurücksetzen, ausgenommen die weiter unten beschriebene Regelung tritt in Kraft. *Jede Verteidigung, die in einem Schild endet, wird das Zwangspausen-Limit zurücksetzen *Jede Verteidigung (oder die 6 minütige Zwangspause), die nicht in einem Schild endet, wird für 15 Minuten den Dorfschutz aktivieren, der das Zwangspausen-Limit erweitert. *"Mercy Rule" (Barmherzigkeitsregel) - Die dritte Erweiterung um 15 Minuten wird die Zwangspause beenden und das Limit zurücksetzen, was automatisch den Dorfschutz (Dauer abhängig von der Liga) aktiviert. *Wenn ein Spieler, der offline ist, für drei Stunden nicht angegriffen wird, dann wird die Zwangspause beendet und das Limit zurückgesetzt. Allerdings wird der Dorfschutz nicht aktiviert. Es gibt einige Punkte, die erwähnt werden mussten, aber auf die meisten Spieler nicht zutreffen sollte. Diese Punkte gibt es, damit niemand im System stecken bleibt. Schlusswort Wenn du bis hierhin gelesen hast, musst du dich echt dafür interessieren! Hoffentlich hast du dieses komplexe Schildsystem verstanden und die Änderungen an den Zwangspausen, sowie die Einführung des Dorfschutzes auch. Hoffentlich hast du auch verstanden, wie viel flexibler das Angreifen und Verteidigen jetzt wird, dynamisch und fairer als zuvor. Diese Änderungen sollen alle Spieler unterstützen, vom Gelegenheitsspieler bis zum super aktiven. Es wird noch mehr Änderungen an der Beute, den Liga-Boni und den Trophäenangebote geben, welche wir im nächsten Beitrag klären werden, aber bis dahin, nimm eine kleine Pause! Du hast es dir verdient. - Das Clash of Clans-Entwickler-Team Auf dem neusten Stand bleiben Morgen geht es dann mit der Beute, den Liga-Boni und den Trophäenangebote weiter. Wir werden auf Facebook, Twitter (@CoC_Wiki) und Instagram (@cocwikia) posten, wenn es neue Infos gibt. Also verfolgt uns da, wenn ihr auf dem neusten Stand bleiben wollt. Ansonsten Clash on! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Neuigkeiten Kategorie:Update-Neuigkeiten